Un ultimo Adios
by HorusRa
Summary: Tras una aparente victoria en la Batalla de Hogwarts, una ultima victima decide despedirse de su gran amor,


Una mujer de apariencia juvenil quien no aparenta poco más de veinte años se ve caminando en medio de las frías filas de lapidas y monumentos en un cementerio centenario. Su apariencia juvenil y elegante contrasta gravemente con la expresión de su mirada; ojos cansinos los cuales han visto demasiado en su vida: muerte, traiciones, un inmenso abandono y en ocasiones una total falta de voluntad de vivir.

Al llegar a una parte aislada y aparentemente abandonada del cementerio y mirando con cuidado de que nadie la observe y con un gesto de su muñeca, aparece en ella, lo que parece ser una batuta, singular porque desde la base hasta casi su extremo se ve adornada pequeñas decrecientes protuberancias que desde su empuñadura, hasta la parte media de esta, igualmente la bufanda de apariencia casi liquida y platinada que lleva, parece agitarse por si misma en una brisa que no existe, y al tiempo que se agita hace desaparecer partes de quien la lleva, asimismo el broche que adorna su solapa simula proyectar una sombra de tal magnitud, que pareciera absorber, tanto luz, calor y la magia de su entorno. A pesar de esto, con el mas mínimo e imperceptible movimiento de su varita, conjura un, banco, y una barrera para que nadie le moleste.

\- De nuevo aquí, amor mío aun después de estos años no puedo entender por qué lo hiciste, porque a pesar de nuestra victoria, sufrimiento, perdidas de todos a quienes amamos, pesares y tristezas, a pesar de todas nuestras dificultades, nuevamente superaste, los límites de lo imposible – La Joven dama exclamo gritando, lo que comenzó con un susurro - Tu más que nadie, era quien merecía tener su, felices para siempre, de la manera como tu desearas decidiste abandonarnos – exclamo entre llanto-

\- No, no los abandone –Exclamo una aparición traslucida al Lado de la lápida, su cabello negro azabache, se mecía en una brisa inexistente, sus ojos verde esmeralda, reflejaban su infinita tristeza – Simplemente era mi momento, Amada mía; La protección que residía en mi magia, fue desapareciendo poco a poco, cada vez que regresaba a la casa de mis parientes, sin contar Tom en primer año, el Basilisco en segundo año, Los dementores de Tercer Año, las tres imperdonables en cuarto año; lo que realmente agoto mi magia fueron Las Reliquias, y a pesar de que cuando reclame la maestría sobre estos mi magia se fragmento por completo y al final de todo era mi magia que me mantenía con vida, así que lo único que pude hacer fue llevar, la mayor parte de la magia de estos conmigo hasta su creador y entregarle estos a la persona que siempre, ame y nunca me dejo, por más que fueran las circunstancias.

\- Aun así porque me dejaste? –Ella exclamo – No sabes por lo que he pasado, o que he sufrido por esta inmensa soledad, tu eres y eras el pilar de mi vida. - Si se por lo que has pasado y se lo que planeas hacer, - El respondió – La única razón por la que me he presentado ante ti, es para preguntar Estas Segura?

-Me conoces más que Nadie en Este mundo o el siguiente – Ella Respondió – Si, Harry Estoy segura.

Si es así te espero del otro lado - Respondió Harry -.

Tomando profundas bocanadas de Aire y exhalando con suavidad, para controlar su inquieta magia y sus nervios, doblo con gran Cuidado La Capa de la Muerte, en forma de triángulo, y en medio de este, La piedra de Resurrección, por ultimo tomando la Varita mágica más poderosa de todos los Tiempos y poniendo la punta de la misma en su entrecejo murmuro callada y lentamente su ultimo Hechizo, un hechizo que alimento, con toda su rabia, odio, tristeza, soledad y los fragmentos de la vida de quien llego a ser, quien pudo ser y nunca será, cargando su voluntad e intención en una corta frase.

_Exstinguit memoriam, Vere fit Ilusion._

A la salida del cementerio, se ve caminar la misma mujer que entro en el, pero al mismo tiempo es alguien completamente diferente, lo que se refleja en su caminar, su Mirada y la pequeña sonrisa que adorna su Rostro. Un auto le espera junto al este su chofer, quien al verle sole atina a preguntar – Todo En orden Sra. Rowling? – Si todo en Orden, Neville -Exclama –Ella subiendose al auto y partiendo de este lugar.

Junto a una lapida Adornada por un lobo, un ciervo y un inmenso perro; sobre un campo de Lilies, una silueta se ve desvancer poco a poco, a sus pies una prenda en forma de Triangulo, sobre esta una Roca, partida casi a la mitad, y en esta una varita aparentemente quemada – Hasta Pronto Hermione – Murmuro la figura, al tiempo que desaparecia por completo, al tiempo que el viento exparce las cenizas de lo descansaba a los pies de su lapida.

**_FINIS_**


End file.
